Las historias de Céfiro: Pasados que se olvidan
by AmandaCefiro
Summary: No siempre recordamos lo que nos pasó alguna vez, y esto es una prueba de ello.
1. Chapter 1

los lllllllllll indican cambio de escena

las letras negritas entre estos - indican pensamientos

las letras normales así -...- indican los diálogos

Espero que el capítulo les guste y dejen reviews, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y recomendaciones de libros, historias o fics.

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_Pasados que se olvidan_

_Capítulo 1:_

Presentimientos

Amanda se encontraba preocupada, toda la mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento, esa noche había soñado cosas raras, nunca salía de casa cuando sentía eso pero por alguna extraña razón lo había hecho, el tiempo había pasado y la antes pequeña y traviesa Amanda había cambiado, ahora usaba lentes, sus ojos cálidos, expresivos y llenos de esperanza se habían convertido en los ojos mas fríos, inexpresivos y tristes que hubiera en todos los mundos que conocía, era muy seria y su cabello antes suelto y alborotado lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había oscurecido el cielo, esperen, ¿Cuando han visto que se oscurezca el cielo a las 2 de la tarde?, sin duda eso era muy raro, Amanda corrió a su casa para refugiarse, pero no logró llegar, pues un intenso resplandor la envolvió y la transportó lejos de su mundo.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Ascot se encontraba en el jardín, notó que el ambiente estaba extrañamente tranquilo y se preocupó por lo que pudiera suceder, desde un balcón Caldina lo miraba preocupada, desde el día en que Amanda se había arrojado por la ventana el ambiente en el castillo era melancólico, hacían tanta falta sus travesuras, peleas y maldades, a veces hasta llovía, todos extrañaban muchísimo a todas ellas, poco tiempo después de que Amanda desapareciera, Lucy, Marina y Anaís se desvanecieron, y eso sucedió justo cuando el pobre Ascot le había confesado sus sentimientos a Marina, si cundo Amanda desapareció el ambiente ya era triste, con la partida de las guerreras mágicas se volvió aún mas triste.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

Un año había pasado, querían volver, necesitaban volver, habían dejado muchas cosas pendientes, sus corazones se quedaron en esas tierras mágicas, cada día visitaban la torre de Tokio con la esperanza de volver, hasta el momento no habían podido hacerlo, pero ese día fue la diferencia, pues en cuanto llegaron un intenso resplandor dorado las envolvió y se encontraron cayendo en el mundo de Céfiro, afortunadamente para ellas el gran Gurú de Céfiro notó sus presencias y mando a su pez volador gigante a rescatarlas.

Una vez a salvo en tierra firme, Lucy, Marina y Anaís lo saludaron y se alegraron de haber podido volver nuevamente a Céfiro, cuando los habitantes se enteraron de su llegada fueron corriendo a verlas, entre esas personas se encontraba Caldina, pero algo en su camino la detuvo, mas bien alguien, y se sorprendió mucho al reconocerla.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de autora:**

**Esta es la continuación por así decir del fic "El amor de Ascot", muchas personitas me han pedido que continúe con esta historia, la verdad la iba a dejar así pero por aquellas peticiones hoy regresa, gracias a ClementeLuna, AdiaSkyFire y ascella star por seguir leyendo, les agradezco de corazón.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


	2. Sorpresas

Las letras negritas entre los guiones(-...-) indican pensamientos.

Las letras normales entre guiones (-...-) indican los diálogos.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y dejen reviews, aunque no escribo con fines de lucro debo admitir que sus comentarios levantan el ánimo :)

**Las historias de Céfiro:**

_Pasados que se olvidan_

_Capítulo 2:_

Sorpresas.

Cuando logró reponerse del resplandor se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no recordaba conocer, a pesar de eso sentía que ya había estado allí alguna vez, era una extraña sensación, de un momento a otro sintió que alguien la apretaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

-¡Amanda!, niña traviesa, ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?, pensamos que habías muerto-

-Lo siento señora, no la conozco-

-Pero Amanda, acaso no me recuerdas, soy Caldina, la maravillosa ilusionista bailarina- dijo Caldina en un intento para hacerla reaccionar.

-Disculpe señora, pero creo que no nos conocemos, ¿Me podría decir en dónde me encuentro?-

Caldina estaba demasiado sorprendida por la actitud de Amanda, si es que en verdad era ella, pero como la conocía muy bien pensó que se trataba de una broma.

* * *

-¿En dónde se metieron todo este tiempo?, nos preocuparon- cuestionó Presea.

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos como volver- respondió Anaís.

-Lo bueno es que ya están aquí- dijo Ferio.

-Oigan, ¿Y Caldina?- preguntó Lucy al notar que no estaban siendo asfixiadas por uno de sus abrazos.

-No lo se, no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba, por lo regular ella siempre es la primera en llegar, me ha preocupado, mejor vamos a buscarla, esto me da mala espina- sugirió Ascot.

* * *

-Estamos en Céfiro, ¿Qué te pasa, estas bromeando?-

-No-

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré con los demás-

-Esta bien-

* * *

Ráfaga -Creo que no es necesario, allí viene-

Marina -Menos mal, nos tenía preocupados-

Antes de llegar Caldina llegó cubrió a Amanda con una de sus ilusiones, de manera que no fuese visible para lo que allí se encontraban.

Caldina -¡Hola mis niñas, las extrañé mucho!- dijo mientras le daba uno de sus famosos abrazos asfixiantes.

Ráfaga -Tranquila Caldina, la estás dejando sin aire-

Ascot -¿Dónde te habías metido?, pensábamos ir a buscarte-

Caldina -Lo siento, lo que pasa es que ya venía para acá, pero en el camino me encontré una sorpresa-

Clef -¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-

Caldina -Una personita que no habíamos visto en mucho tiempo-

Latis **-¿Quién podra ser?-**

Caldina -¡TARÁN!- dijo al mismo tiempo que desvanecía su ilusión, al ver a la antes pequeña Amanda prácticamente se quedaron con la boca abierta, no era como la recordaban, había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que la vieron. -Solo hay un pequeñísimo problema-

Ascot .-¿Cuál?.

Latis .**-Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil.**

Caldina .-La pequeña Amanda no es la misma.

Clef .-Ya nos dimos cuenta.

Caldina .-Déjame terminar, a lo que me refiero es a que no recuerda nada.

Ferio .-¿Cómo que no recuerda nada?.

Caldina .-Al parecer se le borró la memoria.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**DE SAM:**

**La autora es en realidad Amanda, hoy es su cumpleaños, pero de momento no esta disponible debido a que está en el hospital muy grave T.T**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**


End file.
